Free! - after the storm
by moon-young
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and i am probably very bad in that ! :D English is not my native language and I have million of grammar mistakes.. I AM SO SORRY! And in this story I add one character that doesn't exist but it is not important character .. just for the plot. I am sorry again for the mistakes you will see.


**Note: English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.**

It was early in the morning and the sun has just risen up. Nagisa's phone rang loudly and the young man woke up. Firstly, he wasn't able to understand what is happening. The phone rang again and then the boy took it. When he answered no one was talking. Nagisa asked again "Hello, who is it?". Then the person on the other side start talking:  
- We haven't seen each other for a while. If you want we can meet somewhere.  
The blonde haired boy open wide his eyes after realizing whose is that voice.  
- Yes, that would be a good idea, Haru-chan. I am little busy now but I will call you when I am free. – answered Nagisa , while he was trying to lie the other boy. That made him feel bad.  
- Ok. I will wait you to call me. Take care. – Haru answered softly and close the phone.  
Mizu mewed loudly and made Nagisa drop his phone.  
- Hello Mizu-chan. Are you hungry?- he asked, while he was putting food in it bowl.  
The cat speedily ran to eat. Nagisa smiled and walked to the fridge. He took out milk and start eating too. Haruka's voice was still in his mind. It made him remember when they still the four of them were in their swimming club. That was before 17 months. When Nagisa count the time he realized how long was the period he was alone. Mizu was already done with her breakfast and climbed on Nagisa's legs. He smiled and start to tickle the small cat.  
- Mister Hazuki , are you ready with the morning routine . I have to clean the house. – heavy woman voice yelled.  
- O-oh yeah. Come in Akira – san. I am glad you came. I will go out for a walk. – Nagisa answered and put his shoes.  
- You don't like going out in the morning , Hazuki – kun . Is anything worry you? – the woman asked.  
- N-no. I just want to go out. Well , I will go now. – the boy answered and ran out of the house.  
He set out to the near park.  
The summer was about to over and there was nice morning wind. Nagisa sat on one of the benches. He looked up in the sky and start watching the birds. They were flying freely without any worries, unlike the people in this town have had. The boy was already sitting in the park for an hour and he saw the rainy clouds.  
- Well maybe I should go back. I don't want to get wet. – he thought and stand up.  
He remembered there was a storm in that night which made he and his friends fall apart.  
Nagisa start running , when he collide with one beautiful long haired girl. He looked into her and said:  
- I am so sorry miss… O-oh this is you Gou.  
- I AM KOU! – the girl yelled , afterwards she felt bad. – I-I am sorry. I didn't meant to yell at you, Nagisa.  
After apologizing she smiled and looked the boy.  
- Don't worry. Well we haven't seen each other long time. How is it in school? – Nagisa asked , remembering his old school.  
- Everything is ok like usual. – she answered, but she couldn't admit it is good without him.  
- I am so glad. I will go now , you see. – the boy tried to escape with this words and smiled at Gou.  
- Yeah, me too. Well see you soon. – the red haired girl said and continue walking.  
Nagisa start running faster to his home , thinking that it wasn't a good idea to go out. He was trying so hard to avoid any contact with his old friends. When he arrived at home Akira was cleaning his room.  
- How was outside , Hazuki – kun? Did you enjoyed it? – she asked , walking out of his room.  
- Yeah. It was very good to breathe some morning air. – Nagisa answered. – Akira – san I am very grateful that you help me with the cleaning. It means a lot for me.  
- I am doing that because I love you like my child. You know I was very close with your grandma. She was my bestfriend ,afterall. I feel responsible for you. – Akira start talking. – Your parents aren't here. I can't let you live on your own.  
Nagisa smiled to the old woman. He remembered his parents.  
- Well I think I should go back to them. But I feel like something is still holding me here. – the boy said.  
Akira smiled and calmed herself after hearing this words. She knew how energetic Nagisa was before. He loved his friends so much and he was still doing it.  
- Do you want something special for lunch? You haven't eat fish for a while. I will make you immediately. – she smiled and went to the kitchen.  
Nagisa remembered how Haruka was cooking himself fish. He loved Haru's fish very much.  
The boy went to his room and lay on the bad. Mizu was walking around him and accidently collapse in an old box. Nagisa stood up and get the box. There was a two photos in it. One was when he and his friends were small and were in their first swim club. The other photo was made before 18 months. It was of his second team. He looked at the blue haired guy and then at the brown haired. He wasn't able to say anything. It hurt him very much and he put the photos back in the box.  
- Mizu be careful when you walk around. Okay? – he smiled at the cat and pat her.  
The lunch was ready and he went to the kitchen. Akira served the fish and sat next to Nagisa.  
- I heard you were talking on the phone this morning. I was coming to wake you up but when I saw you were awake I went back. Though I heard the conversation. You were talking with Nanase - kun. Am I right? – she start talking to the boy.  
- Yes. He wanted to meet with me. – Nagisa answered deeply.  
- I see. You should definitely go! There is nothing more important than seeing your friends. You shouldn't feel bad for the past. Live your live like always. It hurts me when I see you sad because in the past you were the most happy person I have ever seen! – said Akira.  
The boy thought about her words.  
- You are right. But I am not sure if I am ready to met them. – he answered painfully.  
The old woman smiled and pat his head.  
- You can't understand if you don't meet him.  
Nagisa smiled and continued eating his fish. Mizu mewed to him , showing that she want too.  
- Hehe , Mizu-chan you want some too, right? – the boy lightly laughed and give the cat some piece of the fish.  
After the lunch Akira start washing the dishes. Nagisa took his phone and write a text message:  
"Yo, Haru-chan. It turned out that I am free. When do you want to meet?".  
After 2 minutes his phone rang and he saw Haruka replied to him:  
" What about tomorrow? I will wait you in the school yard.. You know we have summer classes once a week. Is it ok for ya?".  
Nagisa smiled and answered:  
"Sureee! See you tomorrow.".  
The blonde haired boy felt very softly and free. He haven't felt like that for a long time.  
The weather was very bad outside. It start raining.  
Akira saw it and said:  
- Hazuki – kun I shall go home now. Have a nice day. I will bring you dinner later when the time come.  
- Ok. Take care. - the boy replied.  
He start watching out through the window. He loved watching when it was raining outside, though he preferred sunny weather.  
It was already 3 pm. and Nagisa went to take bath. He had to meet one of his new friends. The new boys and girls in his class were fairly well but he couldn't feel more close to any of them. He just took them as classmates. When he was already with clothes on the rain was already stopped. The door bell rang and he opened. It was his classmate and they went outside.

In the other chapter: The meeting of Haruka and Nagisa.


End file.
